Books on Jack's shelf
The following books have been identified on Jack's bookshelf. (The books are listed here top to bottom, left to right.) The bookshelf itself appears to be an IKEA "Kilby". On top of the shelf # Three Ring Binder (Black – thin) # Three Ring Binder (Black – thin) # Three Ring Binder (White – thick – yellow lettering “…OGICAL”?) # Three Ring Binder (White – thin) # Three Ring Binder (Grey – thick) # West’s Business Law # Compton's Encyclopedia Vol. 23 # Glencoe Clinical Procedures for Medical Assisting # Harrison's Platinum Edition Shelf 1 # Unidentified # Unidentified # Unidentified # Unidentified # Information Systems Management in Practice--Barbara C. McNurlin, Ralph H. Sprague # Fire in the Mind: Faith and the Search for Order--George Johnson # Dark Horse--Tami Hoag # Unidentified # Parker's Astrology--Julia and Derek Parker # ____ Student’s Yearbook # Book of the Year 1976 # Unidentified # Unidentified # Pale Horse Coming--Stephen Hunter # Nighttime is My Time--Mary Higgins Clark # The Greatest Generation--Tom Brokaw # Unidentified # Coping with Job Loss: How Individuals, Organizations, and Communities Respond to Layoffs (Issues in Organization and Management Series)--Carrie R. Leana and Daniel C. Feldman # Unidentified # Skinny Dip--Carl Hiaasen # Redemption--Leon Uris Shelf 2 # Unidentified # Two Dollar Bill--Stuart Woods # Domes of Fire--David Eddings # The Power of Beauty--Nancy Friday # Valhalla Rising--Clive Cussler # No Place Like Home--Mary Higgins Clark # Unidentified # Hearts in Atlantis--Stephen King # Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban--J.K. Rowling # Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol.I) # Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. II) # Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. III) # Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. IV) *Biking trophy # Unidentified # Unidentified # Eleventh Hour--Catherine Coulter # Unidentified # Easy Prey -- John Sandford Shelf 3 # The Spirit of Christmas # Unidentified # The 12-Minute Total Body Workout--Joyce L. Vedral # Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol. 14 # McNally's Folly--Vincent Lardo # Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol. 14' # Astrological Patterns # Reader's Digest Condensed Book (titles illegible) # Holy Bible # Dirty Work--Stuart Woods # Chains of Command--William J. Caunitz (?) # Unidentified # Pulmonary Diseases and Disorders--Alfred P. Fishman # Unidentified # Unidentified # Unidentified # Unidentified # The Scottish Bride--Catherine Coulter # Unidentified # Unidentified # Unidentified # Unidentified # Unidentified Shelf 4 *Golf clubs in front of several books. # Unidentified # Unidentified # Unidentified # Scientific Genius--Dean Kenneth Simonton # A History of World Societies--John P. McKay, John Buckler, Bennett D. Hill, Patricia Buckley Ebrey # Unidentified # International Book of ____ (?) # Reference book # Reference book # Reference book # Reference book # Reference book # Reference book # Reference book # Reference book # Reference book # Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. II) # Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. I) Shelf 5 # Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. ?) # Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. 12) # Encyclopedia Americana (Vol.13) # America: Land of Beauty and Splendor # Unidentified # Unidentified # The Bailey Chronicles--Catherine Cookson # Last Rights: Rescuing the End of Life from the Medical Establishment--Stephen Kiernan # Unidentified # Unidentified # Unidentified # Unidentified # Unidentified # Unidentified # Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol. 2 # Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol. 15 # Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol. 1 Bottom shelf # Unidentified # Unidentified # Unidentified See also *Books on Ben's shelf *Literary works *Lost Book Club - ABC website feature which also lists books, including those visible on shelves *LOST Book Club - LBC es:Libros de la estantería de Jack Category:Items Category:Lists Category:LOST Book Club Category:Books